<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"First Times" - Zen (Mystic Messenger) by mlqcooties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076477">"First Times" - Zen (Mystic Messenger)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlqcooties/pseuds/mlqcooties'>mlqcooties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Zen | Ryu Hyun, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shy, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlqcooties/pseuds/mlqcooties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his constant flirtations towards you, you were starting to think Zen was all talk and no bite after months of dating without him making advances towards you. One night, however, you finally find out how little he was exaggerating about his “inner beast.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"First Times" - Zen (Mystic Messenger)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Zen spent many of your date nights at his home watching movies. Despite the extravagant nature of his occupation, he was a homebody through and through, but you didn’t mind that one bit.</p><p> </p><p>What you did mind, however, was the anxiety-inducing platonic nature of your time together. It wasn’t necessarily that you minded it in and of itself, more so that it didn’t feel natural. Over the phone and through text messages your boyfriend was always incredibly affectionate towards you, downright nasty at times. Saying he wished you could join him in the shower, that you could be sleeping on top of him, that he could do this or that to your body…</p><p> </p><p>But in person, all of that bravado seemed to melt away. Sometimes he wouldn’t even cuddle with you after kissing you, immediately scooting himself further away on the couch after his lips left yours.</p><p> </p><p>There was only one time that two of you had actually made out in your three months of dating, and he had kept his body as far away from yours as he could the entire time, immediately excusing himself to go to the bathroom afterward.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight you had carefully placed yourself between his legs on his sectional couch after wrapping a fuzzy blanket around yourself, resting your back against his chest as the movie began playing. His entire body stiffened when you did, but he didn’t protest, instead wrapping his arms around you and resting his chin atop your head.</p><p> </p><p>About 30 minutes into the film you felt his chin leave your scalp, his nose immediately nuzzling into the crook of your neck as he sighed against your skin.</p><p> </p><p>“It feels so sweet to hold you like this. It’s like you’re my little baby lamb, so fuzzy and cute.” He punctuated his sentence with a soft kiss at your neck that sent your stomach into a tight knot.</p><p> </p><p>“It is nice, isn’t it?” You nuzzled your back deeper into his chest, your neck leaning slightly to one side as an invitation to continue.</p><p> </p><p>A low chuckle danced across your sensitive skin before you felt his lips press against it once more. He began at your shoulder, peppering kisses over it and up your neck before finding your jaw. His lips ghosted over it before he reached behind your ear, his nose nuzzling between your skin and hair as his warm whisper fell over your ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like when I kiss you like this?”</p><p> </p><p>When you nod in response you realize just how far you’ve bent your neck, your cheek just barely grazing your other shoulder. You blush slightly before feeling gentle fingertips caressing your neck in small circles.</p><p> </p><p>The tender sensation has your mind doing flip flops before you straighten your neck again, craning your neck now to kiss the loving man behind you. He returns it welcomely, his lips folding over yours with slightly more fever than usual. You remove your grip from the blanket surrounding you as both of your hands fall on his cheeks, the fabric falling off of your body as the kiss between you both deepened.</p><p> </p><p>One of Zen’s hands begins drawing delicate large patterns over the side of your torso with the back of his fingers. His teeth tenderly take your bottom lip between them as you feel his fingers graze your hip bone above your soft shorts. You make the mistake of moaning against his mouth, causing him to pull away from you with a sly smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh princess, what am I to do with you when-“ His words cut off as his gaze lowered over your body, the hint of a blush forming at the high points of his cheeks. You follow his gaze downwards to find the source of the shocked look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>You hadn’t noticed that your legs had slowly spread themselves wide open as you were kissing, the sides of your thighs resting on the insides of his. On top of that, your nipples were very clearly protruding through the thin fabric of your tank top, and with your legs so wide the outer edges of your panties were clearly visibly poking out the sides of your extremely short shorts. When you looked back to Zen he was still staring down at you, his lips slightly parted and the pinkness at his cheeks far more prominent.</p><p> </p><p>Rather than feel embarrassed yourself, a small smile plays against your cheeks as you lean forward to plant equally as sweet kisses against Zen’s neck, feel his breath catch in his throat as you do. You feel something hard beginning to press against your back, driving your confidence forward as you eventually took his earlobe gently between your teeth.</p><p> </p><p>You hear a deep gasp from Zen as he adjusts his body beneath you, seemingly attempting and failing to hide the erection that was so clearly pressed into your back.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess please I… I can’t control myself if you keep doing that.”</p><p> </p><p>You chuckle into his ear which causes his entire body to tense further as you whisper into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t.” Your tongue slides from between your lips, delicately outlining the contours of his inner ear. He lets out a small and slightly high-pitched moan as you do, both of his hands grasping tightly at your hips as his erection pulsed against you.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious, _____…” He groaned the words to you, his hips moving ever so slightly to grind against you. “… I’m going to lose it.”</p><p> </p><p>You moan into his ear from his words, not even having the time to think about the action before you tugged the hem of your tank top over your breasts to expose them to him. He gasps again from the sight before you encircle one of his wrists and drag his hand up your body. When it reaches your breast, he takes it greedily in his hand, kneading softly at the flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Yet his body is still rigid beneath you, seeming to be battling with himself even now. You lean your face upwards and nudge your nose against his jaw, his lips immediately finding yours to give you the kiss you’d been pining for. Your tongue slowly pushes past your lips, delicately teasing his own lips with its tip. His lips part as he moans into your mouth, his finger at your breast taking your nipples between his fingers and rolling around it as his tongue began to dance around yours.</p><p> </p><p>It was your turn now to moan into his mouth, causing him to pinch your nipple tightly as he hit your lower lip and groaned before pulling back.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby girl…” His hand at your hip traveled downwards, falling down to your thigh before dancing upwards to your center, pausing at the hem of your underwear. “Can I…?”</p><p> </p><p>You nod enthusiastically before Zen’s lips fall over yours again, his tongue finding yours again before his hand falls over your center. He palms you gently through your shorts before his hand ghosts upwards, slipping effortlessly under your waistband and underwear. When his fingers brushed barely against your already incredible wetness, he moaned into your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck… you’re already so wet for me baby.” He runs his fingers up and down your lips, grinding his erection shamelessly against your back as he did. “God, I want you so bad princess.”</p><p> </p><p>You moaned as you pushed your shorts and underwear down your legs, kicking them to the floor before spreading your legs wide for him. Zen let out a gravel filled groan before he sunk two fingers deep inside of you. You immediately intertwined both of your hands’ fingers in his hair, crying out from the sensation. His breathing picked up as he began fucking you slowly with his fingers, and you pull his hair roughly when his thumb begins rubbing against your clit.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers immediately leave your clit, his hand at your breast moving quickly to your hip and pulling you up slightly before you heard fabric rustle beneath you. When he lowers you an inch, you feel something hard and bigger than his fingers pressing against your entrance. You look down and see yourself lined up with his cock as one of his hands return to your clit, rubbing fast circles around it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m not going to last long this time Princess. So I’m only going to make you orgasm on my cock once before I fill your tight pussy up with my cum.” You moan between his words, rolling your hips to try and coax him inside of you as his finger continued pulling you closer to the edge. “But when we’re done I’m going to make you cum over and over again until I’m ready to fuck you a second time. And then I’m going to fuck you all night baby, and I’m not going to let you come again until your begging for it. Until your begging to cum again on daddy’s cock.”</p><p> </p><p>You scream his name as Zen swiftly slams his cock inside of you, a deep groan falling over the skin of your neck as he continued his dirty talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck baby girl, you’re so tight.” His fingers somehow quickened in your clit as he slowly pulled out of you before slamming back in a second time. “And you’re so fucking wet for me too… I can feel you dripping all over me.” Zen growls as he starts to quickly fuck you, the sound of his skin slapping against yours echoing throughout the room. You moan his name endlessly, feeling yourself already getting close to your orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right princess, I can feel your tight little pussy clenching on me. Cum for me please. Cum for daddy on his cock, so that he can finally cum inside of you.” His breath catches in his throat as he fuck you even harder, bouncing you up and down his cock as he growled at you. Your walls began to clench tighter around him as your orgasm finally broke. “That’s my fucking girl… Good girl… Yes- ah!” You feel Zen’s head fall back against the couch as he let out a loud and low moan, his hips grinding almost painfully hard into your flesh as his entire body arched and tensed, his breathing coming out in jagged bursts as he came inside of you.</p><p> </p><p>“______, my love… oh my god… oh fuck.” His fingers dug your skin as you both came into each other, almost painfully breaking the flesh with his nails. As your orgasms finished, he released his tight grip before his entire body slumped back into the couch, holing you close against him with his hardness still inside of you.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, _____. I love you.” It was the first time he ever said the words to you, but they fell easily from his lips despite that. You sighed with joy as your hand raised to caress his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, my lovely Zenny.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>